Better Days
by scary wolf 27
Summary: The only thing that keeps them going is the hope for better days to come. **suckish summery i know. Warning, read at your own risk. Rated Very high T and can very well turn M**
1. Part 1

****WARNING, Contains Suicidal themes****

**so yeah...read at your own risk i guess. Enjoy**

* * *

The junkyard was silent as the full moon climbed higher and higher into the clear and warm spring night.

In the west end of a junkyard, silent tears rolled down a white kitten's face. Technically, the kitten was almost a queen, but no one treated her that way. The almost-queen was on top of a junk pile, sitting on an old shoe box. It was the white cat's favorite spot. Up there she couldn't be easily seen or disturbed. This is her haven, her sanctuary.

She stared at the down at the ground. It was a very far fall, one that would almost certainly kill. Suicidal thoughts slowly started to creep into her troubled mind. It would be a very easy way out.

She hates the attention. She hates the pressure. She hates the fact everyone expected her to be perfect. She hates that everyone sees as just a pretty face. No one ever listens. No one. Even her friends never took her seriously.

The white cat continued to stare, deciding on what she would do.

* * *

A ginger and white tom hesitantly stood outside the front gate. His green eyes searched for signs of other cats watching him. Technically, the junkyard is by all means of his birthright, is the tom's home; but he knows he isn't very welcomed there. After a moment the tom entered the Jellicle tribe's home.

As softly as possible, he padded through the piles, looking to find a spot to rest. After a minute or two the tom found space between a crate and a broken pipe. Before he could enter however, something caught his eye. On top of a junk pile nearby, something was moving. He couldn't tell what it was, but it sure was pale in the moonlight.

He shrugged it off and tried to get comfortable in the small space. Although the tom was tired, he couldn't sleep. Something in the back of his head told him to go find out what the thing on the junk pile is. With a frustrated sigh, the tom got up to go investigate.

* * *

She is going to jump. After weighing out the good things and the bad things, she discovered the bad outnumbered the good. By a lot. The white cat baby stepped her way to the edge, and stopped when her claws hung over. She took a deep breath. Her instincts were going crazy, telling her to back away and don't do it. But something stronger was telling her to jump.

Her body tensed as she crouched down. To her surprise, the white cat doesn't feel very scared. In fact, she feels very detached. Considering the fact she was about to kill herself. The white cat closed her eyes, and let go.

She felt herself fall through the air for less than a second before she stopped. Shocked, the white cat opened her eyes. She hung in mid air, still far above the ground before. Her stomach dropped in fear.

"Its okay: I got you." a sexy, unfamiliar voice said. Confused, she looked up. An unknown tom was holding her by the wrist, preventing her from falling. The almost-queen gasped. Her rescuer hoisted her up, as though she weighed nothing at all.

She was memorized. He was extremely handsome, and butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach. The ginger and white tom picked her up, causing the almost-queen to blush as he held her close to his chest and carefully made his way down the junk pile.

She loved the way his big, strong arms held her close. She gazed into his green eyes as he was climbing down. She could look into them forever.

The white cat didn't notice that they were back on solid ground until he set her back on her feet. The tom studied her for a moment, the softly asked,

"Why were you going to kill yourself?" The almost-queen was speechless. How could she answer? After dead silence, the tom said. "Oh…right I guess that's sort of personal. I'll go then." Much to her dismay, the tom started to walk away.

"Wait!" She called after him. He turned and looked back at her. "Um…I'm Victoria." She said. He gave a small smile and replied,

"I'm Plato." Victoria took a small step toward Plato and asked,

"Are you new here?" His smile flatted slightly.

"No, I've always been a Jellicle." Plato answered

"Then how come I've never seen you before?" Victoria asked.

"Because I'm not wanted here." Said Plato as he walked away, leaving Victoria standing there stunned.

"W- Wait!" She stuttered. Plato stopped for a brief moment, so Victoria could catch up.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked as she walked beside Plato. The tom shrugged. "Are you going to stay?" She asked.

"Not for long," He answered. "I'll probably just spend the night here."

"_Oh."_ Victoria said. Plato could sense the dismay infused in her voice. It stirred something inside of him, but he pushed the feeling aside. The two had arrived back to the spot Plato originally chose as shelter for the night.

"Is this where you're staying?" Victoria asked. Plato nodded as he moved towards the entrance.

Victoria didn't move. Plato noticed the white queen had a far-away look on her face.

"Are going to go back to your den, to sleep?" Plato asked. Victoria slowly shook her head, avoiding looking directly at him. "You don't want to go back?" She nodded.

"Well…you're welcome to shelter with me for tonight." Plato offered, Victoria looked little surprised. "If you want to." He quickly added.

"That's…very kind of you. Thank you." Victoria replied. Plato crawled in between the crate and pipe, with Victoria following. It was a tight fit, but he managed to get comfortable while giving Victoria enough space to herself as well. Both cats settled down to sleep.

"Goodnight Plato"

Goodnight…Victoria"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? don't by shy, let me know!**


	2. Part 2

_**Better Days**_

Plato started to stir. He yawned, and finally opened his eyes.

The tom was shocked to find the white queen curled up next to him. He felt his face get hot, and his stomach seemed to flutter. Slowly, making sure not to wake her, Plato rose to his feet and walked out of the makeshift den.

He stretched outside in the cool early morning. The junkyard is still silent. None of its permanent residents are awake just yet.

Plato noticed the sky was starting to lighten, signaling dawn's approach. Plato really should be going if he doesn't want to be discovered. With a sigh, he started to walk towards the junkyard's main gate.

"Where are you going?" Victoria asked, emerging from the den, and joining Plato out in the gray morning. Plato shrugged.

"I don't know, where ever life takes me I guess." Victoria studied him and then asked,

"Why are you leaving if you have nowhere else to go?" Plato looked away.

"Oh...uh…sorry if that was too personal to ask."

"Don't worry about it." Plato mumbled. He continued on the path, with Victoria following him. They got to the gate and stopped.

"Where are you going?" Plato asked. This time Victoria shrugged.

"I don't know, where ever life takes me I guess." She answered, smiling.

"But isn't this your home?" he asked. Victoria's smile faded.

"At one time, I called this place home. But it has become more of a prison than anything." She answered. Plato raised and eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So…" She continued, "I was thinking since you have nowhere to go and I have nowhere else to go, then maybe… we can go nowhere together."

Plato blankly stared at her, shocked by her suggestion.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Plato softly replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not exactly a smart to run off with toms you don't know. That's extremely dangerous."

"You are not dangerous."

"You don't know that."

"You are not dangerous." Victoria repeated, firmly. She stood in front of him and stared him in the eyes. "I know that because if you were then why would you have bothered to save me? And you very well would have taken advantage of the fact that we were alone together all last night." Plato was speechless.

"…Damn you make a good point." He said after awhile. Plato noticed the sun was rising. _The Jellicles are starting to wake _he thought to himself.

"I have to go." Plato announced. And with that Plato dashed across the street, into an alley and out of sight.

Victoria watched him go, deciding whether or not to follow him. She looked back into the junkyard. The others would miss her a lot. She would miss them too. But she's sick of this place.

_You've always wanted to leave, to see the world beyond these junk piles. Well this your chance! Take it! If you don't leave now, you never will._ Victoria thought to herself.

_If you don't leave now, you never will._

Victoria walked out of the junkyard and left her old life behind, without a second thought.

* * *

Plato was still running. He had to get away from the Jellicles, and fast.

The morning sky started to darken with rain clouds at an unusually fast rate, sending chills up his spine. Plato pushed himself to run faster as he expertly weaved his way in and out of back alleys; and eventually stopped behind a supermarket, one of his favorite spots.

He frantically looked and searched of any sign that someone may have followed him.

That's when it hit.

His heart seemed to explode within his chest. A scream rose in his throat, but he choked on it as the pain magnified, intensified.

Plato clutched his chest as it felt like it was going to rip himself in half. He fell, hitting the ground hard as the pain spread throughout his body. He broke in a cold sweat as laid in pain in the dirt.

"You have disappointed me my dear son." Said a calm and cruel voice. Plato didn't have to look up at the figure leaning over him to know who it was. None the less, he still looked up. The ginger tom smiled sweetly down at him. But not in what some would call a kind sweet, but a wicked sort of sweet.

"Macavity." Plato spat at him, venom in his voice. Macavity's smile got even wider.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Another wave of pain hit Plato as he screamed.

"You... m-m-mon…..monster!" Plato sputtered as he was still curled up in pain. Macavity simply ignored his son's accusation.

"So what have been up to? You haven't reported in quite awhile now." Macavity lightly asked. Plato pressed his lips together, not willing to talk.

"Stubborn as always." Macavity sighed, absently sharpening his claws on the brick wall. "I guess we just have to do this the hard way then."

Plato cried n agony. It felt like someone busted through is skull with a stake. Macavity continued to attack Plato's mind, trying to take over his conscious. Plato vainly tried to keep his father out, but the pain was excruciating. He simply wasn't strong enough to hold Macavity out.

Memories started flooding back. Macavity watched through Plato's eyes as he saved Victoria from suicide, how he awoke to find her curled up next to him. But what interested the napoleon of crime however was when she suggested coming with him.

"Interesting," Macavity muttered, pulling out of Plato's mind. "Very interesting." He shook his head.

"My dear boy, how the hell do you expect to be top crime lord some day if you go around saving people? No one would be scared of you, and if they aren't scared, then you'll never get respect."

"I don't want to be a crime lord." Plato coldly remarked. Macavity stopped his pacing and stared down at his son. Macavity's yellow eyes seem to burn into Plato's green ones, but Plato neither flinched under the cold glare nor looked away. He stared back.

"I want you to kill her." Macavity said. "It will be your last chance." The crime lord started to walk away.

"Why should I?" Plato yelled at his father. Macavity stopped in his tracks. "Give one reason why I should do what you tell me to. Will you kill me if I don't? You've made my life a living hell; you would be doing me a favor."

Macavity turned to face his son. "Kill the queen, and I will give you your freedom." With a snap of his claws, the pain that held Plato at bay snapped like a rubber band, releasing him.

He slowly got back on his feet.

Macavity was gone.

And Plato didn't know what he was going to do.


	3. Part 3

_**So yeah...here is part three. **_

_***Warning, has drunken cats***_

_**So enjoy...if anyone is even reading this :/ **_

_**

* * *

**_

Victoria looked up uneasily at the darkening sky. She could feel the static in the air, making her fur stand up on end. She looked around, not knowing where she was.

Victoria tried to follow Plato, but she wasn't able to keep up. He was too fast, and knew his way around the alleys and backstreets. She had no idea where he could have possibly gone to, and Victoria has now been lost for days without any sign of him.

She wandered into a back alley. A raindrop fell on her right ear, causing it to twitch. In literally seconds, it started to pour down. Victoria's fur clung to her as the rain started to turn it gray.

"Just freaking great." Victoria muttered.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A voice called out, scaring Victoria and causing her to jump. A slim dark queen appeared from behind a dumpster up ahead. "Don't you realize that it is currently pouring out here? Come inside before you catch a cold!"

Desperate to get out of the rain, Victoria did as told and darted into the dumpster with the strange queen.

Victoria was surprised by what she found. The dumpster didn't have any trash as a normal one would, and it didn't even stink. It looked like a pub. Cats of all different shapes and sizes were everywhere having drinks and swapping stories. Most didn't even notice Victoria's arrival.

The slim queen beckoned Victoria to follow her. Victoria obeyed as she was lead to the bar alongside the farthest wall of the dumpster.

"Hey Reggie, can I get to regulars over here?" the mysterious asked the huge silver main coon behind the counter.

"Sure thing Miss Exotica." Exotica took a seat at the bar.

"Well come on don't be shy, join me." She told Victoria. She took the seat next to Exotica.

"I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?"

"I'm Victoria." She introduced. Exotica smiled.

"Victoria huh? What a very regal name. It seems fits you. Well welcome to the Pub. As you might have already figured out, I'm Exotica" Reggie lumbered over to them and set the drinks on the counter.

"Put it on my tab Reg." Exotica purred.

"Anything for you Miss Exotica." Reggie replied with a wink before lumbering off to take care of another customer. Exotica took a sip from one of the doll cups.

"Aren't you going to have a drink?" She asked.

"What is it?" Victoria asked. Exotica gave an amused smile and answered,

"Rum. Ever had alcohol before?" Victoria shook her head. "Well go on, try it. It's good, I promise." Exotica said, crossing over her heart. Victoria smiled and slowly started to sip hers.

"That is pretty good." Victoria admitted, lowering the now half empty cup back down on the counter.

"Told you so." Exotica smirked. "So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're lost."

"Why do you say that?" Exotica took another drink before answering.

"No offense, but you seem too high maintenance for a street cat. For one you've never had alcohol before, two aside from the sudden downpour, your fur is very well taken care of. But the most obvious thing is the collar around your neck." Victoria reached up and felt her pink collar.

"I totally forgot about this." She muttered mostly to herself. She finished off the rest of her drink in one long gulp.

"Well you are right. I am lost." Victoria admitted. Reggie came by and sat two more cups of rum down. He grabbed the empty cups and walked off again.

"Well I know my way around this town very well, I can get you back home." Exotica offered. Victoria smiled, took another sip and replied,

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm not trying to go back. I'm actually looking for someone."

Exotica's eyes lit up a little.

"Are you looking a tom?" Victoria nodded as she continued to drink. "Is he your lover?"

"Well he's not actually my lover." Victoria replied after she finished of her second cup of rum.

"Then why are you looking for him? Did he kill your mother or something?" Exotica asked, confused. Victoria only smiled.

"Nah, he didn't kill my mum. He actually saved my life."

"Wow" Exotica said, amazed.

"Yep. And maybe if things go the way I want 'em, he will become me lover." Victoria slurred. Exotica was pretty much sure Victoria just had too much to drink.

"Shit, I should've warned her about drinking too much." Exotica muttered to mostly herself.

"Hey, Exotcy, can you help me find himmmm?" Victoria drunkenly asked, unaware Exotica just said something.

"Uh, sure if I know him. What's he tom's name?"

"Pla…to."

The entire pub went silent as everyone stared at the two queens. Exotica looked around nervously while Victoria was oblivious to the attention.

"Don't listen to her folks;" Exotica addressing everyone "This queen has had a little too much to drink. Poor thing has no clue what she's saying."

Almost as though to prove her point, Victoria lean a little too far left, almost falling out of her chair, luckily she landed on Exotica instead of landing on the floor. Everyone continued to stare. Exotica tried not to panic as she silently prayed to Everlasting Cat.

"Play ball!" Victoria drunkenly stated. The pub's other customers went back to what they were doing. Exotica gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on Victoria, I think it's time to get you out of here." Supporting Victoria so she wouldn't fall, she helped the white queen out of the pub.

Exotica was thankful to discover that it had stopped raining when they got outside. Victoria grabbed the collar around her neck. She violently ripped it off and clumsily threw it, not going very far. Victoria stuck her tongue at it and then told Exotica,

"Come on; let's go find me my new boy toy."

Even though she tried not to, Exotica couldn't help but laugh as she tried help the drunken queen in walking in a straight line.

* * *

_**So review? aw who am i kidding. no one will :| **_


	4. Part 4

**I presnt to you...Part 4!**

**I'm really proud of this one, its pretty long (or for at-lease me it is)**

**Enjoy! Please Read and Review! **

**

* * *

**

Her head was pounding.

"Ugh…" Victoria moaned. The white queen slowly sat upright.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Exotica pointed. Victoria rubbed her aching head.

"Yeah but I wish I wasn't at the moment." She muttered.

"Well, that's what a hang-over does to you." Exotica said matter-of-factly. The dark queen stood up.

"Where are we?" Victoria asked looking around. From what she could tell they were in some sort of crate. The crate was missing a side, a faded Flyer covered the would be gaping hole in the wall. Victoria was sitting on a very old faded pillow; while Exotica stood across from her.

"This is my place." Exotica shrugged. Victoria nodded in understanding.

"Oh, how nice."

'Thanks." Exotica stretched and went over to the flyer, pulling it back. "I'm going to find us some breakfast. I'll be back." She said over her shoulder as she left the den.

"Alright." Victoria agreed, lying back down to drift back into sleep.

* * *

Plato stood in front of a broken mirror up against an alley wall, concentrating on his reflection. A static-like feeling overcame Plato as his powers started to comply with his intention.

Plato watched as his appearance started to alter. It wasn't like his face structure or his height started to change, but it was his fur's colors. His ginger streaks turned black, while the parts of his fur that were once white became a tan-like cream color.

Plato smirked as he petted down his now black head fur.

_The only good thing my father ever gave me_. He thought, referring to his abilities. He quickly combed his bangs over his eyes, it added to the disguise. This way others couldn't see his green eyes very well, Plato hasn't learned to change eye color yet.

Once he was satisfied in what he saw in the tattered mirror, Plato set off to one of his usual hangouts.

* * *

"Oi' Regg," Plato said in a cocky accent as he entered the pub. The place was basically deserted, usually was during the week. Plato didn't mind at all, in fact that was he liked it. The one other cat in there besides Reggie or Plato was an orange calico tom that was passed out on one of the tables in the far corner.

"Oh hey, Marty." The silver main coon greeted Plato as he took a seat at the counter. "Would you like your usual?" Plato nodded and gave Reggie the coin he had.

"Keep the change." He said. Reggie lumbered off to fill his order. Plato or _'Marty'_ contemplated. He had no clue what he was going to. Macavity had indeed put him in a difficult position. Plato was weighing out the options.

The idea of killing anyone sickened him, especially Victoria. Plato remembered the look on her face when he rescued her. So many emotions had flickered through those crystal blue eyes. Shock, Fear, and Wonder, those being only a select few.

Reggie handed Plato a mug. Plato gratefully accepted and took a drink. The familiar taste of light rum mixed with white wine tricked down his throat. He really needed a drink.

But still, Macavity was actually offering Plato his freedom. It was the one thing Macavity knew his son wanted the most.

_This is your chance to escape. _His conscious told him, _to finally leave Macavity and his reputation behind. The chance at a life you've had always wanted. To have friends, choose a mate and maybe even start a family._

Plato tried to drink away the image forming in his head. Reggie looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright? You look very troubled right now." Plato/Marty gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine." He answered.

Plato felt someone's mind sweep through the pub. On instinct, Plato through up barriers around his conscious, protecting his thoughts from invasion. Plato looked at Reggie, who was absently cleaning out a mug. He didn't notice the mind sweep; then again he shouldn't because he doesn't possess magic. Reggie did look up at the Pub's entrance however. Plato turned to follow his gaze.

Three toms had entered the pub. The first one was a tall, black and silver tabby tom. He held himself with authority as his grey eyes swept through the place. Flanking him on the left was a slightly smaller black and white patched tom, with a huge black spot covering over one of his eyes. Plato barley paid attention to the first two that entered; his eyes were on the third tom.

It was a small tuxedo tom, who was considerably smaller than his associates, but Plato knew instantly that he was the biggest threat. Plato could tell be his aura that he was the one who possessed the magic he had felt.

The tuxedo tom realized that Plato was staring him down and stared back. Plato's eyes narrowed as he felt him trying to invade his mind, much like how Macavity usually does. Plato's mental barrier held strong, for the tuxedo tom was too weak to enter Plato's well trained mental defense.

Plato mentally shouted at the other mystic cat, but did so without allowing him access to Plato's mind.

_Didn't your mother ever tell you it's fucking rude to read someone else's mind?_ _Piss off. _

The tom blinked in surprised. Plato turned back around and took another drink.

He heard their footsteps as they walked up to the bar, next to where he was sitting.

_Oh shit…._Plato thought.

"Hello, my name is Munkustrap." The silver tabby introduced to both Plato and Reggie.

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ Plato thought to himself. He racked his brain for an answer or for a clue at least, but nothing immediate came to mind.

"And this is Alonzo and Quaxo." He motioned the black and white tom first, then the tuxedo mystic. Plato and Reggie exchanged glances.

"I'm Reggie, and this is one of me regulars, Marty" He introduced. Plato grunted a greeting and took another drink. "How can I help you?" Reggie asked.

"Well we are looking for someone." Munkustrap answered calmly. Plato got an uneasy feeling in gut. That's when Alonzo held up a familiar, ripped pink collar. Plato's stomach dropped as he recognized whose collar it was.

_Victoria…_

"Her name is Victoria; she's a young, pure white queen with blue eyes." Munkustrap informed. "This is her collar, we found it a just up the alley. Have you seen her?" He asked, voice strained. Plato lied and shook his no.

"Yeah, I saw a queen in her yesterday; she was wearing that collar and fits your description perfectly." Reggie said, cleaning out a mug. The others, including Plato, gawked at him in shock.

"Really? Do you know where she is?" Quaxo asked his voice hopeful. Munkustrap sent him a warning glance before focusing his attention back to Reg.

"Tell us everything." He said in a low voice.

"Alright I'll tell you everything." Reggie said, "Just relax." Munkustrap sent a cold look.

"We're waiting." He said sternly. Reggie sighed.

"Alright. Yesterday when it started to rain, Vale-"

"Victoria."

"Oh right, Victoria came in to shelter from the rain. It was obvious that the kid was out of place, so one of my regular customers decided to be nice and paid for her to have a drink. They had a small talk before asking Victoria if she was lost and need to find her way back."

"So is this 'regular customer' bringing her home?" Quaxo asked, excited. Reggie shook his head.

"No this is where it gets…interesting. Victoria told them that she wasn't lost, but actually looking for someone."

Plato stiffened. He started to grow very nervous, but was able to hide it from the others. Plato knew where this was going, and need to get out fast. But he couldn't afford looking suspicious, it may blow his cover and Plato sure as hell wouldn't want to face the consequences if that did happen.

"Did she say who she was looking for? " Munkustrap asked, quietly.

"Well when she said this, Victoria was pretty drunk. She had just finished her second mug of rum and-"

"Who is she looking for?" Alonzo all but growled, showing that he was getting irritated. Reggie looked down and mumbled the name under his breath. "What was that?" Alonzo snarled. This time Reggie looked up and said the name loud and clear

"Plato." Munkustrap's face started to redden as he dug his claws into the bar counter Alonzo's face paled and Quaxo looked confused.

"Who's Plato?" He asked clueless. Plato and Reggie stared at him dumbstruck. Reggie then excused himself, for he suddenly decided that the tom passed out in the corner needed to be awoken. Reggie lumbered off as Alonzo quietly explained.

"Plato is Macavity's son, a crime lord to be and heir to Macavity's empire. It's rumored that he's just as cunning as his father. He's also rumored to be even more ambitious and ruthless as well." Plato almost snorted in laughter, but managed to stop himself.

_As if. _Plato thought _I want nothing to do with him_

"That's explains things." Quaxo whispered. Everyone turned towards, expecting for him to continue. "It explains why Victoria was sneaking out every night. She told me she was simply stargazing, but maybe she was secretly meeting this guy." He said softly, not wanting to believe it. "Maybe…she decided to leave the tribe for this guy."

"Why?" Alonzo. That's when Munkustrap spoke up again.

"Why? Because Plato probably promised Victoria the world, deceiving and tricking her into coming to him." Munkustrap said through gritted teeth, "Just like Macavity did to Demeter."

Plato took a sharp inhale. _Demeter….That is my mother's name. But she abandoned me be with Macavity and ran off to be mated to the Jellicle protector…._

"Munkustrap" Plato whispered, wide eyed. It suddenly dawned on him who the pissed tom next to him was. It was his father's worst enemy, his step father and in fact…one of Plato's actual uncles. The sliver tabby looked up at him.

"Yes?" He asked. Plato didn't realize he said his name out loud.

"Uh..." Plato couldn't think of anything to say.

"What did you say your name was?" Munkustrap asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Marty" Plato answered smoothly, that was one lie he has said a lot, and could make believable. Munkustrap studied him for a few moments before saying,

"If you know or hear anything, come to the junkyard and let us know." He said heading for the door. Alonzo and Quaxo followed him.

"If I find out that Plato has even touched one strand of Victoria's fur, I'll rip his head off" Munkustrap growled. Alonzo nodded in agreement and said,

"You aren't the only one."

And with that the three Jellicles left the pub.

Plato's mind was spinning.

Macavity wants Victoria dead, and will kill her himself if Plato doesn't. Victoria is trying to find Plato, unaware that's practically suicide, and has no clue who he really is. The Jellicles are looking for Victoria, and if they find her with Plato, they will probably kill him, especially if she does die

_What the fuck am I going to do now! _Plato's mind screeched. He started to calm himself down. _Alright, just relax. Go talk Exotica , she'll know what to do._

With that Plato quickly exited pub and started running off to the direct of the den to one his only friends.

* * *

***gasp* Oh no! if i recall, there is a certain snow white run-away currently sleeping at Exotica's place as we speak...  
**

**What can possibly happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Part 5

Victoria was slowly waking up. She had yet to open her eyes for the grogginess of her hang over still lurked in her head. But Victoria's hearing was working perfectly, no grogginess in that area of her senses. Her ears shifted and twitched as they picked up something in the distance.

She concentrated on the noise, trying to clear up the rest of her senses. It was a continuous steady beat. The beat was faint, but she could swear it was growing louder and louder. The white queen couldn't exactly place her claw on it, but it was a familiar sound. Victoria thought about what it could be.

_Footsteps. That's what it is_. She eventually concluded. But now they were oh so very close now, and they still getting louder.

_Someone is coming._ The sober part of her mind seemed to whisper. The footsteps stopped.

"Exotica I need-" Victoria could hear that whoever spoke was interrupted by their own sudden intake of air.

There was a stiff silence. Victoria inhaled and a hauntingly familiar scent filled her nose.

_I know that scent. _

"Oh Everlasting Cat…."

_I know that voice too_

Victoria snapped her eyes open. She had forgotten that it was daylight outside, the sunshine blinded her. She closed then on instinct, but Victoria forced her eyes open once again. Her vision was still blurry, but after rapidly blinking a couple of times, she could see clearly.

She couldn't believe that it was actually Plato standing in the entrance. Her blue eyes scanned him from head to toe. He was still as fit and tone and as hansom as she remembered. His ginger and white fur was messy and Plato was taking quick and shallow breathes. He had been running.

Victoria slowly got up, still fully aware that her hangover lingers. She didn't want any sudden movements to make her sick. Not here, not when she finally found him.

"Plato…" Victoria whispered. His green eyes widened. Why was that? Victoria didn't know for sure, but she wasn't let that stop her from what was on her mind.

* * *

**Kill her now**

"Plato" she called out louder. He froze.

**Kill her now**

Plato couldn't move, he could barely think. He watched in practically slow motion as Victoria rose from Exotica's bed. He noticed her fur was in disarray from sleep, but her blue eyes were alive. They held certain energy in them; it was like a fire burned within those eyes. A burning blue spark. Her movements were slow, deliberate. Almost seducing…

**Kill her now! **Macavity hissed inside of Plato's mind. He could feel his father's presence even though he knew the crime lord was on the far side of town. In icy feeling began to creep and spread into Plato's body. Macavity was taking control over, slowly but surely.

"Plato." Victoria called him once again. She stood up straight, proud and addressed him in confidence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, unsure whether he was speaking to the young queen slowly advancing towards him or to his deranged father trying to possess him. Victoria took a few hesitant steps toward Plato and stopped.

"I never thanked you for saving my life." She said calmly.

**Look Plato she's so close. All it would take would be one good leap and a slit of the throat, **Macavity reasoned.

"There's no need to," Plato told her, trying so hard to ignore his father. Victoria smiled sweetly and took two more steps towards him.

"Plato you stopped me from making a terrible mistake." She replied taking another step "You saved my life."

Plato's blood was pounding. Victoria was really close to him now.

**This is your chance for freedom, **Macavity purred, **a once in a lifetime opportunity. You're not going waste it now are you?**

"Please let me thank you" Victoria was only inches away, pleading to Plato with those beautiful eyes of hers.

Plato's heart was racing. He knows killing her would be wrong, but the temptation was great. Almost too great. All his life all he ever wanted to get away from his father. And this is his chance to actually do that….

Macavity gave a purr of satisfaction and he gain complete control. Plato was helpless as he felt his claws come out.

**Don't worry son, you'll discover killing those who get in your way is more satisfying than you think **

* * *

_I can't believe I'm about to do this, _Victoria thought to herself as she looked up at Plato_. He's a complete stranger; I don't know anything about him. _

She studied his face, marveling how he made her knees weak and her stomach flutter.

_This is crazy._

She gazed into Plato's green eyes.

_But damn it those eyes are hard to resist. _

So without a second thought Victoria closed her eyes, got up on her toes and kissed Plato on the lips.

* * *

Plato didn't see it coming. He was too busy on Macavity and what he was about to do to realize what Victoria's intentions were.

The moment her sweet lips touched his, a jolt ran through him. It was like a rubber band snapped; a bolt of lightning, slamming into a concrete wall, there wasn't a way to completely describe it. The raw power of whatever it was hit Plato with such magnitude that he stumble back and lost his breath.

* * *

Victoria practically melted when she felt his lips against hers. It was blissful; nothing she had ever known had felt this amazing. But just as quickly as they met, they were gone yet again.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes, and was surprise to find Plato in the ground.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked bewildered. She knelt down beside the dazed tom that seemed to be staring off into space.

"He's gone" Plato said in a breathless whispered "He's gone for good. I'm free."

"Who's gone Plato? Are you okay?" Victoria gently shook his shoulder, trying to get Plato out of his dazed "Do I need to get some help?"

"No" Plato answered. He blinked a few times and finally looked at Victoria. His green eyes studied her as he said,

"Thank you." Victoria blinked in surprise at the ginger and white tom.

"Um, for what?" She asked. Plato got back on his feet and offered a hand to Victoria. The white queen blushed and she took it and Plato gently pulled up back onto her feet.

"For everything." He said sincerely, as he still held Victoria's hands. Victoria was still confused. Plato sighed and asked, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"I know you're a Jellicle, and your name is Plato." Victoria answered. Plato gave a small smile that seemed to make her heart flutter.

"That's true, but that's not all."

* * *

"What do you mean Plato?" Victoria asked him, with her big innocent blue eyes.

Plato's mouth felt dry. How could he tell her? Would she hate him, fear him like everyone else? Maybe she won't find out. No, He has to tell her, she would find out eventually. Its better she heard his side of the story first.

Before she would hate him forever, there was one thing he wanted to do. Slowly the tall tom rose to his feet, not once taking his eyes away from Victoria's.

Plato felt his stomach flutter. Victoria was mere inches away, but that wasn't what was making him nervous. It was her gaze, the way those blue eyes looked at him. He couldn't stand the distance anymore. Hesitantly he leaned down, to where his lips were almost touching hers. He paused for a moment, giving Victoria a chance to back away. She didn't so Plato kissed her.

* * *

Victoria fell into bliss when Plato's lips gently touched hers. It was so soft, so cautious but she could feel a passion he was holding back…a passion she felt herself.

So she kissed him back, hoping to bring out what Plato was holding back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies into and even closer embrace. A shiver went up her pine as she felt his solid abs, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

Plato couldn't believe it was happening. He couldn't believe the snow white queen didn't try to pull away or anything, but actually seemed to want more.

He broke off the kiss, but remained only inches away.

"There's some-,"

"What the hell" a third voice spoke. Both Plato and Victoria snapped their heads to see three toms standing in the entrance. Plato saw the three earlier today at the pub, but they weren't nearly as furious as they were now.

That's when Plato realized that Victoria was still pressed up against him, arms around his neck.

_Oh shit…_

* * *

_**DUH DUHH DHUUUUUUHHHHH... **_

**I apologize for taking _so long to update, but life has been keeping me_ really**_** busy. I haven't forgotten about my stories or abandoned them so don't worry ^_^**  
_

**_I also want to say sorry for switching between Plato and Victoria so much, but I was trying to incorporate both of their perspectives as much as possible  
_**

_**So please feel free to review, I looove feedback and even critism (But only if its constructive!)**  
_


	6. Part 6

Victoria was horrified. Plato shoved her back away from him, because seconds later he was tackled to the floor by Alonzo and Munkustrap a moment later. Plato managed to worm his way free from under the two furious toms

"You rotten pollicle," Alonzo spat "how dare you touch her" the two Jellicles slowly starting to back Plato into one of the corners. Munkustrap hissed in agreement

"You will regret this" The silver tabby threatened. Victoria was mortified, her fur standing up. They must think Plato kidnapped her or something.

"No stop it's not what you think-," she started but Quaxo grabbed her arm.

"It's ok sis you're safe now" Furious the white queen swung around and struck the tuxedo tom.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. Quaxo was so caught off guard by his sister lashing out that he stumbled back, stunned. Sparks started to appear from the magicians paws.

"Victoria, run." Plato calmly said, never taking his eyes off of Alonzo and Munkustrap. Victoria looked over to the cornered tom. "Go, I'll find you later." His green eyes met hers "I promise. Now go, I'll be ok."

So Victoria turned and ran outside the door

* * *

Plato didn't know what shocked him more, the fact Victoria actually listened to him or that the tuxedo tom didn't try to stop her. He didn't dwell on it long because even though Victoria got away, he was still cornered by three very pissed off toms.

And three against one isn't very good odds. Not at all.

* * *

Victoria ran. She was trying her best not to cry, but tears were spilling out. So many thoughts and emotions were coursing through her head.

The white queen sprinted out of the alley, around the corner and stopped.

_I don't know where to go….or where I am_

Victoria looked at the busy street. She may have been sheltered growing up, but she wasn't dumb enough to try and cross. That would be suicide. So the young queen stuck close to the building deciding what to do next. She started walking up the sidewalk, staying in the shadows to avoid the humans walking along the path as well.

Victoria couldn't get the image of her brother's face out of her head. Hurt, confusion, so many different things.

She saw a flower stand up ahead, and got an idea. Victoria dashed underneath the flower stand. Luckily for her, the owner had additional flowers stored there. She rubbed her fur along the flowers, hoping to cover up her scent just in case the Jellicles tried to track her down.

When she felt her sent was cover up, she took a seat. Victoria didn't know what to do after that. So she decided to wait.

* * *

"What have you done to her?!" the hiss was soon followed by another claw-full slap to the face.

"Nothing!" Plato spat

"Liar!" Alonzo struck again. Plato tried his best to dodge it or run away or something but Munkustrap's death grip wasn't letting him go anywhere. Alonzo hissed.

"Wait…." Said a voice from the door way. Plato could see the tuxedo tom, Quaxo, finally decided to move. The little guy had been standing it the same spot for almost half an hour, stunned by Victoria's actions. The tuxedo slowly walked over.

"If he says he didn't do anything, let's see if it's true." Alonzo stepped away and gave Quaxo room. The small tom stepped in front of the restrained child of crime.

"Be warned." Plato whispered as Quaxo place a white paw on each side of Plato's head. "Most couldn't witness the things I've seen….and remain sane afterwards."


End file.
